nuzmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Oppressed City - A Mafia Game
The Oppressed City - A Mafia Game was a NuzMafia game hosted by SnakeWrangler. Setup Roles Village * Barnabas Stu (Cop) * Timothy Sumner (Doctor) * Silas Cameron (Vigilante) * Wes Aberdeen (Baker) * Crenshaw Mulligan (Santa) * Villagers Mafia ''' * Dominic Crowe (Hooker+Godfather) * Karla Triffian (Thief+Godfather) * Casey Flynn (Arsonist+Trapper) * PBT Members (Goons) '''Third Party * The Overseer (Mastermind+Autocrat) Modifications * Silas was able to kill someone each night, however, if he hits any villager, he throws away his gun for good. * Crenshaw could pass out, ** A gun, which anyone can shoot and fire to kill another player during the day. The shot reveals the shooter no matter what. The guns are cheaply made and will rust and degrade into uselessness if not fired by the end of the day. ** A bulletproof vest, which protects one person from a kill of any kind. This will not protect from a lynch. Vests last until they are used up. ** A data uplink, which allows the recipient to reveal the role of a player of their choice during the day. Only one of these can be created per game. ** A pair of night-vision binoculars, which allows the recipient to track another player during the night to see whom they visit. Binoculars last until they are used, but can only be used once before discarding. * Crenshaw cannot pass out the same item 2 nights in a row * Crenshaw can, once per game, boost another PR's ability instead of passing out an item. This activates the next night ans lasts until used ** Barnabas can either find the exact role of a player, ignoring all investigative disruptions, or inspect two people normally in one night. ** Timothy can either protect both himself and his target absolutely for one night, or protect two people normally in one night. ** Silas will pick up his gun again if he had thrown it away previously. He can either shoot one person guilt-free regardless of alignment, or shoot two people normally in one night. ** Wes can give out four pieces of bread and deliver them guaranteed, ignoring all potential disruptions. * Dominic is unable to be found as mafia by Barnabas as long as Karla is alive. * Karla visits a person each night and receives any items they were to receive. She may also redistribute any item that is not a gun, Karla is unable to be found as mafia by Barnabas as long as Dominic is alive. * Casey can either put traps around someone at night, killing any visitors while also ignoring any protection, or can choose to douse someone at night. Casey may then Ignite during any night, killing everyone doused. * The Overseer is able to ** send anonymous messages. ** survive any kill if attacked once. all day lynch votes are anonymous. * Forces on of Wes' pieces of bread to be randomly distributed. * Each night can either, however, he cannot use the same ability 2 nights in a row. ** Kill 1 person, with them having no way to survive the kill ** Silence 1 person, and hook another person ** Set up traps around them. Learns identity of any visitors. Kills anybody trying to kill them. Players Villagers * JaneWolf (Barnabas Stu) * Norhian Samur (Timothy Sumner) * Zaazaa0 (Silas Cameron) * Hobohunter (Wes Aberdeen * Badnik96 (Crenshaw Mulligan) * PurpleMagician, ZoroarkOfTheCovenant, Carrotchipper, Jackinev, BlazeKnight, Princess Furfrou, Beezle, Ai-chan, SpectrumPanda, Damien (Villagers) Mafia * Pluslefan (Dominic Crowe) * YoshiOrKirby (Karla Triffian) * Trev (Casey Flynn) * JL_muserwolves, CSketch, EeveeFTW (Goons) Third Party * Kesha (The Overseer) Gameplay Night 1 Day 1 Reception Trivia Category:2016 Category:Norhian Samur Category:Zaazaa0 Category:Hobohunter Category:PurpleMagician Category:ZoroarkOfTheCovenant Category:Jackinev Category:BlazeKnight Category:Princess Furfrou Category:Pluslefan Category:Trev Category:JL_muserwolves Category:CSketch Category:EeveeFTW Category:Kesha Category:Villager Category:Cop Category:Doctor Category:Vigilante Category:Baker Category:Santa Category:Hooker Category:Godfather Category:Thief Category:Arsonist Category:Trapper Category:Autocrat Category:Mastermind Category:CarrotChipper Category:Badnik96 Category:KirbyIsPink Category:Beelzebuddy Category:JaneWolf